C1-10P
*Foguete de impulso *Sonda de computadorStar Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know *Ponta de eletrochoque *Extintor de incêndio *Braços com garras (3) *Holoprojetor *Serra elétrica *Projetor de faíscas |equipamento = |blindagem = |planeta = |habitat = |dieta = |idioma = |membros = |era = |afiliação = *República Galáctica **Grande Exército da República ***Marinha da República *A rebelião **Rebeldes de Lothal }} C1-10P, comumente conhecido como "Chopper", era um droide astromecânico série-C1 com programação masculina que esteve ativo durante as Guerras Clônicas e os anos iniciais do Império Galáctico. Ele era membro de uma célula rebelde em Lothal liderada pela capitã Twi'lek Hera Syndulla e o antigo Jedi Kanan Jarrus, que lutava contra o Império. Ele era responsável pela manutenção da Fantasma, um cargueiro leve VXC-100 modificado que servia como a base de operações da célula rebelde. Durante seu tempo com os rebeldes de Lothal, Chopper participou de vários assaltos e ataques à alvos Imperiais. Devido à sua idade avançada e falta de manutenção regular, Chopper desenvolveu uma personalidade ácida e perniciosa. Apesar dessas falhas de personalidade, ele era um membro leal da tripulação rebelde. Aparições *''Star Wars Rebels: Ghost Raid'' * *''Chopper Saves the Day'' *''Rise of the Rebels'' *''Sabine's Art Attack'' *''Zeb to the Rescue'' *''Ezra and the Pilot'' * Star Wars Rebels: A Fagulha de Uma Rebelião *''Ezra's Wookiee Rescue'' *''The Rebellion Begins'' *''Droids in Distress'' livro *''The Secret Jedi: The Adventures of Kanan Jarrus: Rebel Leader'' *''A New Hero'' * * *''TIE Fighter Trouble'' * * *''A Armadilha do Inquisidor'' * *''Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks'' * * *''Hera's Phantom Flight'' * *''Ezra's Duel with Danger'' * *''Kanan 1: The Last Padawan, Parte I: Fight'' *''Kanan 5: The Last Padawan, Parte V: Release'' *''Kanan 6: The Last Padawan, Epílogo: Haunt'' *''Kanan 7: First Blood, Parte I: The Corridors of Coruscant'' *''Kanan 8: First Blood, Parte II: The Towers of the Temple'' *''Kanan 9: First Blood, Parte III: The Canyons of Kardoa'' *''Kanan 10: First Blood, Parte IV: The Mesas of Mygeeto'' *''Kanan 11: First Blood, Parte V: The Fog of War'' * *''Kanan's Jedi Training'' * * *''Always Bet on Chopper'' *''Servants of the Empire: Imperial Justice'' * * * * *''Battle to the End'' * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Siege of Lothal'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Team Tactics'' * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Strike Missions'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Steps Into Shadow'' * * * * }} Aparições não-canônicas *''Angry Birds Star Wars II'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' *''LEGO Star Wars Movie Short'' * * *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' Fontes * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Meet the Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: The Visual Guide'' *''Ultimate Sticker Collection: Star Wars Rebels'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Head to Head'' * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Journal by Ezra Bridger'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Sabine My Rebel Sketchbook'' * *''Star Wars Rebels: Fight the Empire'' * * *''Star Wars Rebels: Rebel Power!'' *''Star Wars Rebels Annual 2016'' * * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know'' *''Star Wars: ABC-3PO'' * * * * * * * * * }} Notas e referências }} Links externos *EXKLUSIV!: Neuer Droide : Star Wars - Rebels – Interview mit Produzent Dave Filoni *LEGO Star Wars Rebels Sets At The Nuremburg Germany Toy Fair -- Groove Bricks Categoria:Droides astromecânicos Categoria:Programação Masculina Categoria:Pessoal do Esquadrão Fênix